Crossing Paths
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Womanizer and CEO, Klaus Mikaelson has it all- the money, cars, women. Model and debutante, Katherine Gilbert is the sexiest woman in NYC. Twins, Caroline and Stefan Salvatore have recently had their hearts broken which are in need of mending. When these people cross paths, new friendships and adventure arise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have reposted this fic because I just didn't like how it was before! I have inspiration, so yay for that!

Crossing Paths

Womanizer and CEO, Klaus Mikaelson has it all- the money, cars, women. Model and debutante, Katherine Gilbert is the sexiest woman in NYC. Twins, Caroline and Stefan Salvatore have recently had their hearts broken which are in need of mending. When these people cross paths, new friendships and adventure arise.

I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any errors- grammar or otherwise.

This fic is loosely based on the movie: Crazy, Stupid, Love.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Caroline entered her brother's house with her new boyfriend in tow. They went into the backyard and spotted Damon leaning against a tree._

_"Care?" Damon asked as he looked over at the familiar man behind her. He couldn't quite place where he has seen the man from, but he was sure that he had._

_"Where's Stefan?" Caroline wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Upstairs," her older brother replied with a shrug._

_"Doing what?" The blonde questioned, curiously._

_"I'm guessing he's banging the blonde chick he's been seeing." Damon assumed as a small smirk crept onto his lips. It was time for his little brother to get out there after his bitch girlfriend broke his heart._

_"Ugh, gross!" The blonde whined. Too much information, Damon." She added as she rolled her eyes at her older brother._

_"You asked," Damon defended as he reached for a bottle of beer and uncapped the cap._

_"I asked, but I obviously didn't want to know THAT." She complained as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted._

_"Yup," he winked._

_"Where's that new girlfriend of yours?" The blonde questioned, changing the subject._

_"She's on her way. She's bringing her sister and her sister's boyfriend." Her older brother responded as a small smile crept onto his lips._

_"Ah, I see." Caroline nodded._

_Damon went over to the tall man that stood behind Caroline and extended his hand for him to take._

_"Damon Salvatore, Caroline Salvatore's older brother." He introduced himself. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Damon, I'm-" He was about to say before they heard footsteps approaching._

_Caroline turned to the sound of the footsteps and narrowed her eyes in confusion._

_"Katherine?" Caroline breathed out._

_"Elena, I am so glad you could make it." Damon said as he walked over to his girlfriend._

_"Of course I would make it. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She beamed up at him as she wrapped her arms around him._

_"Where's that sister of yours?" He wondered as he peaked behind her._

_"'Lena!" Her sister yelled as she entered the backyard holding her boyfriend's hand._

_"Elijah?" Klaus asked as he turned to face his older brother._

_"Niklaus?" Elijah questioned as his eyebrows furrowed._

_"Kat?" Caroline asked confused._

_"Care?" Katherine realized._

_"Nik? Elijah?" A small voice asked from the door as she pulled down Stefan's dress shirt._

_"Bekah?" The two brothers asked._

_"Klaus?" Stefan realized as he put his arm around Rebekah._

_"Salvatore… I should have known." Klaus sighed heavily as he face-palmed himself._

_"What the hell is going on here?" Damon wondered and Elena nodded in agreement. The two were rather muddled at what was unfolding before them._

_Bonnie and Kol entered the backyard and studied the others confused faces._

_"Did we miss something?" Kol questioned as Bonnie nodded in agreement._

_"Kol? What are you doing here?" Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah asked their brother in unison._

_"Awkward…" Katherine stated as the group looked at one another, their facial expressions as confused as ever._

* * *

Two Month's Earlier:

Caroline got into her car and could feel her tears beginning to build up in her bright blue eyes. She took off her glasses and put her head on the steering wheel.

"Asshole," She mumbled.

Caroline heard her cell phone vibrating and she reached for it as she wiped at her tears. She looked down at the screen and it read 'Stef'.

Caroline took in a shaky breath and put the phone to her ear. She had to make sure that she sounded perfectly fine because she knew how worked up her brother got when he realized that she was crying.

"Hello?" She said.

"Care?" Stefan asked his voice sad.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked her twin brother almost immediately. The blonde realized that it wasn't like him to be in such a horrible mood.

"No," He admitted as he blinked a number of times because he didn't want to break out crying for the third time that night.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"Danielle and I broke up." He sighed heavily.

"What? Why? Weren't you going to propose to her?" The blonde questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," He sighed as he looked down at the diamond ring that was in the red velvet jewelry box.

"Where are you?" Caroline asked as she urged her emotions away. Her twin brother was in pain and she had to make sure that he was okay. Her problems could wait.

"I'm at the bar in Lexington." He responded as he put the jewelry box in his pocket.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Stefan heard Caroline say before the line went dead.

Caroline had no time to sit around and cry over her cheating boyfriend. She has had enough of him as it was and she wasn't about to let the dread of knowing what he did wash over her. She put on her seatbelt and then put the key into the ignition before she drove away.

* * *

Caroline arrived at the bar thirty minutes later and ran inside. She looked down at her wet loafers and huffed in annoyance.

"Caroline," Stefan called from the bar when he spotted her.

The blonde walked over to him and sat down beside him. She frowned when she saw her brother's puffy red eyes.

"Are you okay, Stef?" She questioned as she put her hand on his shoulder in worry.

"Why'd she break up with me?" Stefan wondered.

"Because she's stupid," Caroline stated.

"Was I doing something wrong?" He asked her.

"Of course not! Danielle is a dumbass for breaking up with you because she'll never find somebody like you again." Caroline reassured.

Stefan sighed and studied his sister's face. He tilted his head at her and removed her glasses.

"Have you been crying?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"What? Of course not." Caroline lied as she quickly looked away from him.

"Really...?" Stefan began. "You never were a good liar to begin with, Care. What happened?"

"Tyler cheated on me." Caroline confessed sadly because she knew that there wasn't much of a reason to beat around the bush.

"What? Why?" Her twin brother wondered.

"I don't know. And anyway I knew we wouldn't last. Look at me and look at him… I am way out of his league."

"Actually he is way out of your league." Stefan said to his sister honestly because he truly believed that that was the truth.

Caroline began to laugh and shook her head at the atrocity of her brother's statement.

"It's true," Stefan stated.

"No it isn't… In high school he was the captain of the football team and I was the captain of the mathletes. It's not like I was head cheerleader or something. I mean look at me. My hair is messed up and these glasses make me look like a child that hasn't grown into her features yet."

"Stop putting yourself down." He ordered, his voice growing serious. "This is what we are going to do. Since the two of us are in such foul moods we're going to get drunk as hell and do some crazy shit. How does that sound?" He asked her as a small smile began to play on his lips.

"You have a final tomorrow Stef, shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked as she laughed. Stefan was still in college because he wanted to become a lawyer and Caroline was currently studying in NYU to become a therapist. Their older brother Damon was a stockbroker on Wall Street.

"Fuck that, I'm like a fucking nerd and I don't want to be a nerd. Danielle left me and that douchebag cheated on you. Let's just let loose for one night." He begged.

"Is my twin brother actually asking me to get drunk? I'm shocked!"Caroline told him in awe.

"Don't get used to it. I am responsible but sometimes I just need to let go."

"Let's do it." The blonde shrugged as she called for the bartender.

The bartender went over to them and asked, "What can I get you?"

"A bottle of tequila." Stefan responded.

"Coming right up!" The bartender announced.

The twins looked at one another with grins on their faces. They could worry about real life some time later.

* * *

Klaus entered the bar around 11: 30. He went over to the bartender and ordered himself a cocktail. He looked around the bar and spotted a group of girls in their skimpy little dresses and mile long legs surrounded by Katherine Gilbert, one of the sexiest women in the City. He actually shagged Katherine a couple of months ago, but there weren't any repeats after that.

"Now that's more like it." He said to himself as he set his sights on a brunette with big hazel eyes and a sneer plastered on her face.

Klaus thanked the bartender when he handed him the drink. He took a sip from the cocktail and looked straight ahead. He spotted a man sitting there with his head on the bar table.

Klaus decided to get out of his bar stool because he wanted to get a closer look. The man wore glasses, an ugly patterned shirt, worn out loafers, and ripped jeans that belonged in the nineties.

The womanizer shook his head at the man in disgust. Stefan could feel somebody looking at him and he turned to the person with anger in his forest-green eyes. He was in no mood to have to deal with some ass.

Klaus studied him some more and thought that if this guy would get a makeover he would look almost as good as him.

"Is there a problem?" Stefan asked the man that continued to watch him with his index finger under his chin.

"Nope, there is no problem." Klaus said in his accented voice as he sat down beside him.

"That seat's taken." Stefan told him as he turned away.

"Is it? I don't see anybody here." He said to him as his eyebrows knit together.

"Listen man, I don't know what the hell you're doing but I'm not interested." Stefan snapped.

"Woah, easy there, pal. You look kind of… sad?" The Brit guessed as he straightened out his suit.

"Do I really?" Stefan sighed as he stared at his reflection in the glass.

"Yeah, what happened?" He wondered, his interest piqued.

"My girlfriend broke up with me and I was about to propose to her." He admitted as he shook his head sadly.

"I think I know why." Klaus mumbled.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way…?" Klaus said to him but then stopped because he didn't know his name.

"Stefan," he told him.

Klaus nodded and said, "Don't take this the wrong way Stefan, but you dress like a fifty year old man. How old are you? Like twenty six?"

"I do not dress like a fifty year old man!" Stefan defended. "And I'm twenty four." He added.

"See, you look older then you are because of your fashion sense."

"I don't have time for this." Stefan said as he looked towards the ladies room.

Why was Caroline taking so long anyway?

"I want to help you." Klaus announced.

"Help me? With what?" He wondered as he looked over at him with a curious look in his forest-green eyes.

"I want to help you get back on track. You look fit and you're nice to look at, but those glasses and those baggy clothes have to go."

"Who are you anyway?" Stefan asked.

"Nik Mikaelson, womanizer and CEO of Mikaelson Enterprises."

"Woah. How old are you?" He wondered as his jaw dropped slightly.

"Twenty five," Klaus shrugged.

"And you're already a chief executive officer?"

"Yup, my family is pretty wealthy." He grinned.

Stefan nodded and looked towards the ladies room again.

"Looking for someone?" Klaus asked.

"My sister," Stefan clarified.

"Your sister? Is she hot?" The Brit questioned as his blue-gray eyes lit up with mischief.

"I am not going to talk to you about my sister and I sure as hell am not going to introduce you to her. She just got her heart broken and I do not want or need my sister crying over another guy that will obviously break her heart. No offense," he shrugged.

"None taken," Klaus said. "How caring and loving of you." He added.

Stefan ignored Klaus and called for the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The female bartender asked him.

"Water," Stefan said. He had enough to drink as it was.

"Water? Really?" Klaus asked as he shook his head at the other man.

"I've had enough to drink." Stefan defended.

"There is never enough to drink." He told him.

Stefan rolled his forest-green eyes at the Brit and looked towards the ladies room for a second time.

"Love, get my friend a glass of scotch will you?" He said as his eyes roamed over her body.

"Yes, of course. Would you like anything?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Of course! Please do get me a glass of Cognac." He winked.

"Coming right up!" She yipped.

"You have a beautiful smile, Camille." He complimented her as he looked over at her nametag.

"Thank you," She said.

Camille could feel her cheeks heating up and she decided to look away from the handsome man that seemed to be staring right into her soul.

"I love your red cheeks." He smiled.

"Thank you," Camille thanked him yet again as she looked down at the bar top.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, I can't drink. I'm working." Camille told him as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just one. At least let me get you a shot of your finest tequila."

"Okay," Camille said to him defeated.

Klaus smiled at her and ordered her a drink.

"Do you want to get out of here after your shift is over?" He questioned as he licked his lips.

"I'd like that." Camille smiled at him before excusing herself.

"Seriously? That is how you pick up women? By complimenting them and buying them a drink?" Stefan questioned once the bartender was out of earshot.

"Pretty much, yeah." Klaus shrugged.

"Is that why you want to help me? You want to turn me into your partner in crime?" He guessed.

"Yup," Klaus nodded and shrugged. "Are you up for it?"

Stefan looked over at Camille and then looked back at Klaus.

"Yes," he finally replied.

"Good choice, meet me at the mall closest to here. Do you know where it is?" The Brit asked him as he tapped his fingers on the bartop.

"Yes, I do." He nodded.

"Good," Klaus said.

Camille went over to the two men and passed them their drinks. Klaus and Camille clinked their glasses and drank the contents in the glass.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked her.

"Nope, I'll be done with my shift in three hours. Will you wait up?" Camille questioned, her voice hopeful.

"Of course, love. I wouldn't dare to push past this opportunity." He reassured her.

"I'm glad," she smiled at him, her blue eyes shining bright.

Camille walked away from them and Stefan turned to Klaus with a shocked expression on his face.

"How many women have you bedded like this?" He questioned, his interest piqued.

"I've lost count." He shrugged before he excused himself and left Stefan to his own devices.

Klaus walked over to the brunette that caught his eyes when he first entered and he sat down beside her.

Hayley looked over at the handsome man with a grin on her lips.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked him, her voice innocent.

"It depends. Are you willing to keep me company for the next couple of hours?" He questioned.

"I am," She smiled at him. Hayley put her hand on Klaus' arm and Klaus grinned at her. She looked like a good shag, he thought.

* * *

Caroline sat down on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands. Her sobs began to grow louder and her face began to get wetter.

Caroline didn't know why he cheated on her in the first place because she did everything that Tyler wanted her to do and still he cheated on her? Why would he do such a thing?

Katherine entered the restroom and walked over to the mirror. She took out her eyeliner and applied it to her dark eyes again. She found yet another wealthy man and had him wrapped around her little finger already.

The girl had long curly brown hair that cascaded down her back and doe brown eyes. Her voice hoarse but sexy and she wore a tight blue dress that showed her every curve.

She heard a girl's sobs after she was finished applying her eyeliner to her eyes and walked over to the stall that the sobbing was coming from.

"Hello?" She questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Caroline silenced herself immediately.

Katherine stood outside of the stall and waited for the girl to get out. The blonde wiped at her eyes and pushed the bathroom stall open.

The curly-haired brunette spotted the girl with puffy red eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," Caroline confessed as she put on her glasses and began to sniffle.

"What happened?" She wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the blonde to speak.

"My boyfriend cheated on me." Caroline sighed. She didn't know why she was telling a stranger about her personal life, but she was and it felt pretty good.

"Your boyfriend is a dumbass then." Katherine told her, her tone serious.

"No, he isn't. I mean look at me. I'm like a three on a scale from one to ten."

"Actually you're a ten but you need to fix yourself up a bit."

"What do you mean?" The blonde wondered, her interest piqued.

"Have you heard about contacts, hair stylists, and boutiques?" She asked her.

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "What's your name?" Katherine asked.

"Caroline," she sighed.

"I'm Katherine and we are going to SoHo together tomorrow."

"We are?" The blonde questioned as she walked over to the sink and reached for a paper towel.

"Yup, I want your cheater of a boyfriend to see you and to think about what kind of idiot he is."

"I don't know…" Caroline sighed, unsure of herself.

"I however do know and we are going shopping. I am going to give you a makeover and you will have the sexiest men dropping at your feet hoping that they could get a minute with you."

Caroline's blue eyes widened and she thought about it for a while.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Good, now stop crying and go out there. This guy isn't worth your tears."

"Thank you Katherine, I really appreciate it." Caroline sighed as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't tell anybody." The brunette winked.

"I won't." Caroline laughed.

"Good, I'll be at SoHo tomorrow at twelve."

"Okay," Caroline nodded and smiled at the pretty girl in front of her.

"We should probably exchange numbers." She told her as she took out her cellphone.

"Yeah, probably." Caroline agreed as she handed Katherine her phone.

Katherine handed Caroline her phone and Caroline put in her number. Once the two were done with exchanging their numbers, the brunette waved at the girl before she departed.

Caroline looked down at her phone and saw that it read 'Katherine the Savior'.

She shook her head as a small smile appeared on her lips.

_She wasn't going to let Tyler ruin her life, no sir!_

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and please do let me know if I should continue :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 :)

Warning: Klaus is an asshole and I need you guys to remember that, so if you only like fluffy Klaus, then this isn't the fic for you because he treats women like shit.

I would like to thank Mafalda for being an awesome beta! She's great :D

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Caroline paced her bedroom nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have listened to the curly-haired brunette that went by the name of Katherine.

The brunette was going to meet Caroline at SoHo in less than an hour and Caroline didn't know if she wanted to go.

The blonde sucked on her thumb, like she did as a baby.

What if it wouldn't work? What if nobody would find her attractive even with her makeover.

'Caroline, relax!' She heard the little voice in her head yell at her.

She inhaled a breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

You could do this! You have to show Tyler what you're made of!

"Yeah. I can do this." She told herself as she walked over to her closet.

She took out an oversized sweater that read 'NYU' and pulled it over her gray tank top. She then walked over to her shelf and took out a pair of dark purple leggings. Once she was dressed she tied her hair back and took out her cell phone.

'Chop, chop! I'm already here.' The text from Katherine read.

"Shit!" Caroline shouted as she face palmed herself. How did an hour pass by so quickly?

The blonde shuffled around for her purse and pulled out a pair of her old Jordan's. Once she was dressed, she made her way out of her apartment and towards SoHo.

Once she arrived at SoHo, she called up Katherine.

"Where are you?" She wondered as she looked around the crowded streets.

"Hello to you too." The curly-haired brunette said as she laughed.

"Sorry... I'm a bit..."

"Unsure? Yeah, I get it... I'm standing outside of Bebe." Katherine told her. "You do know where it is, right?"

"Obviously," Caroline tsked before she hung up.

She went to the maps app and put in the details.

Once the directions came up, she followed them. A couple of minutes later, she saw a whip of curly brown hair near the Bebe entrance and quickly made her way over to 'Katherine the Savior'.

The blonde smiled at Katherine and she reciprocated the smile, but it fell once she noticed what Caroline wore.

"What?" Caroline questioned as she shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"We need to buy you some clothing. You have the perfect figure and wearing baggy sweatshirts is most definitely not your thing. Come along, young grasshopper... Time to shop till we drop- or well until you drop." She shrugged as she pulled her into the store.

The moment they entered, Katherine ran over to a rack of clothing. Her eyes were wide as she looked through the gorgeous clothing. Caroline would most definitely be a ten at the end of that day.

"Katherine... I don't like any of these clothing." The blonde stated.

"You're kidding, right?" The brunette questioned, the despair evident in her voice.

"I just don't understand why these clothes are so revealing..." She said as she looked at a very short strapless blue dress. "And expensive." She added as she looked at the price tag with wide eyes.

'Fashion Goddess, please give me the strength to help this girl', Katherine thought as she pictured the long day that was ahead of her.

"Caroline, in order for me to help you, we need to get one thing straight..."

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked curiously.

"Beauty costs money." Katherine told her.

"I know that, but it's money that I don't have." Caroline sighed.

"Well you're in luck... I happen to be the daughter of the well-known cardiologist, Grayson Gilbert and I have a bunch of money rotting away in my bank account."

"Oh... No, I am not going to let you pay for my clothing." Caroline said as she shook her head frantically.

"That's why I'm not asking permission." Katherine shrugged before she called one of the girls that worked there over.

"May I help you?" A brunette, Ariana, questioned.

"Yes... My friend here-" Katherine began as she pointed at Caroline. "We need to update her wardrobe and so I am going to need all of your nicest clothing."

"All?" Ariana questioned as her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Katherine, are you crazy!?" Caroline shouted from where she stood.

The curly haired brunette waved the blonde off and nodded at the girl, a smile on her glossy lips.

"Uh, okay then. Please, follow me to the fitting room and we'll get right on that." Ariana said as she gave the two girls a warm smile.

"Perfect," Katherine beamed at her. "Come on, Caroline." She said as she motioned towards the fitting room with her hand.

Caroline sighed in defeat and followed the brunette because she knew that there was no way in hell that she would win this.

* * *

Klaus was sitting at Starbucks with a mocha latte in his hand as he waited for Stefan to show up.

He looked down at his Rolex and huffed in annoyance because his latest charity case was late. He waited for another ten minutes and then decided to leave.

As he walked towards the exit, he saw a mop of light brown hair and forest green eyes.

"You're late," Klaus scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry... I got caught up in traffic." He apologized as he pulled up his huge jeans.

Klaus gave him a look as his eyes roamed over his clothing and he shook his head.

"Hurry up, we have much to do." He stated before he walked away from him.

Stefan looked at Klaus and then he looked down at his outfit. He shrugged and ran to catch up with the Brit.

"Where are we going?" The forest-green eyed man questioned.

"We're going to start at the optical." Klaus said as he pulled him into an optical store.

"Hello," the woman in the front greeted as her eyes roamed over Klaus.

"Hello there, love." He said as he gave her a smug smile.

Stefan watched as the woman swooned not so subtly and he rolled his eyes because he couldn't believe how the women acted while in the company of a handsome man.

"May I help you with something?" The girl asked Klaus as she placed her arms on the glass top.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you have a name?" Klaus asked her, a ghost of a smile on his full lips.

The girl giggled and replied, "My name is Katy."

"Wow... What a beautiful name! It fits you perfectly." He told the smiling tanned beauty.

"Thank you," she smiled as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You are very welcome... Now, my friend here needs some contacts." Klaus said as he motioned towards Stefan.

"Oh okay," Katy said, almost disappointed. "Follow me." She told Stefan as she gestured for him to sit in a chair.

Stefan nodded and walked over to the chair.

"Love?" Klaus asked.

"Hm?" Katy questioned as she turned to him with a brilliant smile on her glossy lips.

"When do you get off work?" He questioned.

The night before, he shagged the brunette with the pouty lips in a bathroom stall and then shagged the bartender a couple of hours later in the alley behind the bar.

Klaus chuckled as he remembered his conversation with his older brother, Elijah.

_"You'll get one__,__ or more__,__ of your one night stands pregnant if you continue shagging them in different places." The eldest Mikaelson told him._

_"Oh please... That's the beauty of having a bunch of condoms in your pocket." Klaus sassed him._

_"And if the condom breaks? What's going to happen then?" He challenged, his voice serious and his gaze pointed._

_"I don't care." Klaus shrugged nonchalantly._

_"Fine. If you don't care about that then I'm pretty sure you'll care when you receive an STD because of your bad habits."_

_"I won't get an STD." He said before he walked away._

_"I'm sure there are plenty of mini Mikaelson bastards running around the City because of your nonchalance. At least get a vasectomy if you want to live the bachelor life." Elijah shouted after him, annoyance lacing his voice._

_Klaus just laughed as he slammed the office door on his way out._

"I don't get off work for another eight hours, but I do have a break in fifteen minutes." She told him as she eyed the ever growing bulge in his dress pants, appreciatively.

"Good. How long will it take my friend to get contacts?" Klaus questioned as his eyes landed on her exposed cleavage.

"About half an hour."

"And is there anybody else that works here?" He asked as he grazed her right hand, softly.

She could feel herself begin to burn.

"Uh, yeah… One sec. THIERRY!" She called for her friend.

"What up Kat?" Thierry asked.

"Hey Thi, do you think that you can help that guy over there?" She asked as she gestured towards Stefan.

"Sure," he shrugged before excusing himself.

"Thanks!" Katy beamed at him.

Thierry winked at her and she motioned towards the room in the back.

"I'll be right there," Klaus told her.

Katy nodded and left for the room.

"I'll be back in a couple." He told Stefan.

"But..." Stefan began.

"Duty calls," Klaus shrugged before he gave Stefan a pat on the back.

Stefan rolled his eyes because he understood what 'duty' Klaus was talking about.

As he entered the back room, Katy emerged wearing only her black lace lingerie.

"Absolutely magnificent," he said as he strolled over to her, his eyes filled with lust.

"You know I'll probably get fired for this, right?" Katy said as she covered his bulge with her palm.

Klaus shrugged and Katy's brown eyes darkened.

"It'll be worth it though." She told him as Klaus cupped her behind.

"Of course it will be," he winked.

* * *

"Come out here, Caroline!" Katherine shouted from where she sat.

"No! I look like a first class slut." Caroline whined.

"Don't make me go in there. Get your ass out here! We need to show Tyler what he lost don't we?"

Caroline sighed, but came out.

She crossed her arms over her chest in hopes of covering her exposed cleavage.

"Girl, you look fabulous!" Katherine praised.

"I do?" Caroline asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes!" Katherine said excitedly as she clapped her hands together, excitedly.

Caroline wore a blue dress with cut-out sleeves and a rose-patterned color block.

"Do you like it?" Ariana asked Caroline.

"I..." Caroline began.

"She loves it. We'll take it." Katherine told her.

"Kat!"

"Stop whining, Caroline. Get back in there and continue showing me those clothes. We have four dresses already and we need some more."

"Why do I need more? It's not like I have parties every day."

"You still have to look good with or without having a party, and anyway we'll be hanging out every night. Bars, clubs, galas, all that good stuff."

"Katherine... I have college." Caroline told her.

"Not every day, I assume."

"No, but I do have it two times a week."

"Okay, what days?" Katherine asked.

"Tuesday and Thursday."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"I can't go out tonight, Katherine... I have a huge final on Tuesday."

"It's Friday, Caroline."

"Exactly, I have to stay in." She shrugged.

"Oh please... You're young and I refuse to let you stay in."

"You're going to force me into going, aren't you?" The blonde frowned.

"Yup! Now hurry up because you have an appointment with a hair dresser in two hours and we still have a bunch of places to go to."

Caroline huffed as she stomped back into the fitting room.

Five boutiques later, the girls were on their merry way. Caroline had ten new dress, five new pairs of shorts, six miniskirts, and seven blouses.

"I'm exhausted." She whined as she held onto the bags in her hands.

"Sucks for you, because we are not going to be done for another couple of hours." Katherine stated as she pulled her into a salon.

"Katerina!" Trevor said as she waltzed in with her new friend by her side.

"Hey Trev," she said as she gave him a wink.

"And you must be the girl that is in desperate need of a makeover." The hairdresser said as he looked the blonde over and shook his head rapidly.

Caroline's mouth dropped open and Katherine shrugged in her direction.

"He just called me ugly!" Caroline stated.

"Don't take it to heart, Caroline. He'll be sorry soon enough." Katherine reassured her as she gave her a little nudge.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Trevor and he laughed.

"Come along, darling. We have much work to do." He told her.

She sighed and said, "Let's get this over with."

"Certainly," he agreed. "After you,"

Caroline walked ahead of him and Trevor looked back at Katherine and shook his head.

"Stop being an ass, Trev. Caroline's a sweet girl and you better help her." She dictated, her arms crossed over her chest.

"If my best friend insists, then I shall." He said before he gave her a curtsy.

The brunette shook her head and he winked at her.

He then went towards Caroline and studied her hair before he spoke.

"I'm going to dye your hair." He told her as he looked at her dull looking hair.

"I just dyed my hair a week ago." She told him.

"I'm sure, but you didn't do it well. I assume you want to stay blonde?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Alright," Trevor sighed. "Time to get to work!" He added as he clapped his hands together and smiled widely.

* * *

As Klaus left the backroom he fixed his wrinkled shirt and straightened out his dress pants.

Katy followed with a huge grin on her swollen lips. The two definitely went at it and they knew it as well as Stefan and Thierry did.

Thierry's eyes darkened as he saw Klaus. He wanted to beat the living shit out of the bastard.

"Is my friend done?" Klaus asked Thierry.

"Just about," Thierry answered, his voice cold. "And done!" He added.

Thierry gave Stefan a circular mirror that sat on the table and Stefan smiled. He barely recognized himself without the glasses, but he knew that this was definitely an upgrade.

"Looks good," Klaus complimented. "Time to go, mate." He added as he looked down at his watch.

"Wait… When can I see you again?" Katy wondered, her voice hopeful.

"I don't do seconds… Sorry, love." He shrugged as if it was nothing as he walked out the door.

Katy shrank back and Stefan gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice genuine. He then followed Klaus out of the store.

"He isn't worth it." Thierry said as he saw the tears begin to build up in her brown eyes.

"Are you?" Katy asked him.

"Definitely," Thierry nodded before Katy closed the space between them.

* * *

When Klaus and Stefan were outside, Stefan stopped him abruptly and stared at him angrily.

"What?" Klaus questioned as he took out a cigarette and lit it before he put it in his mouth.

"You don't do that. You don't have sex with a girl and then leave her like she's a piece of trash."

"First of all, I didn't have sex with her- I fucked her. Second of all, women that serve themselves on a silver platter are a bunch of whores and I'm sorry if I feel no remorse for that."

"Are you fucking serious right now!?" Stefan shouted, irritated.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"My problem is that you treat women like garbage. Even if they do serve themselves on a silver platter, you don't just say 'oh, sorry… I don't do seconds'. You let them down easy!"

"I'm the one that is teaching you how to bag a bunch of women… I don't need a lecture from you telling me what my problem is. I shag girls for the hell of it. I don't care. No strings attached. That is who I am."

Before Stefan could stop himself, his fist collided with Klaus' jaw.

"You're disgusting." He said before he walked away from him.

Klaus rubbed his jaw and his eyes darkened angrily as he stared at Stefan's back.

"We're going this way you bloke!" Klaus shouted from where he stood.

"I am not going with you. I don't need your help." Stefan snapped as he turned back to him.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus questioned, amused.

"No," Stefan admitted before he slouched. He couldn't do this without him...

"I thought so… Let's go." The Brit ordered before he began to walk.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and that y'all are still interested :D

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
